


Starcrossed

by ImmortalMachines



Category: The Infernal Devices
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1561937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalMachines/pseuds/ImmortalMachines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Heronstairs Romeo and Juliet-<br/>Two households, alike in dignity<br/>In London where we lay our scene<br/>From ancient grudge break to new mutiny<br/>Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own romeo and juliet or the infernal devices k. Also, apologies in advance, the spacing got crapped up and idk how to fix this so bear with me

_Two households, alike in dignity_

_In London where we lay our scene_

_From ancient grudge break to new mutiny_

_Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean._

 

William Herondale cast his blue eyes across the square, where his servants were dutifully picking up everything required for the day. He could see a few girls, and boys, looking after him longingly, but spared them no thoughts. He was on a mission, today. And his heart thought only of Theresa. 

"Will?" 

Will looked over and saw the smiling face of Thomas looking at him. "Thomas! Hello, friend. I was worried you were a Carstairs for a second." 

Thomas scowled for just a second. "But if I were a Carstairs, wouldn't I begin my sentence with a duel? Fighting scum that they are, of course."

Will grinned, but his heart wasn't in it. "True." 

Thomas looked worriedly after him. "Is there something the matter, Will? You seem as if you would rather be somewhere else..." 

The dark haired boy simply sighed. "My heart is not as it were....." 

At this, his friend laughed a little. "And where, pray tell, is your heart now?" 

"It is with my lady," Will dramatically announced, "the fair Theresa. For I must tell her of my feelings!" 

"And why?"

"Because I love her as I love all Herondales as surely as I detest the Carstairs!" 

Thomas looked at him. "Well-" 

"Well?" This, Will latched onto. "Do you have a way to take me to my lady? Tell me at once, scoundrel!"

"There is a masquerade..." Thomas fidgeted. "Theresa is sure to attend." 

"And where?" Will jumped from the step he had been standing on. "Where shall I find her?"

"It is at the Carstairs residence." Thomas frowned."Your sworn enemies." 

"Then we must go!" The dark haired boy was excited now, jumping all over the place. "We shall wear masks! And Ella shall come too!  
The plainer of the two looked confused. "But they are your sworn enemies, sure to bring death upon you! And is it truly worth it?"  
Will took Thomas's hand and used it to point to a nearby flower. "Here. Do you see this Rose?"  
Thomas nodded.  
"This Rose is my Theresa. She is surely the embodiment of a Rose, with a beautiful composition and a fine character. She is the very angel that the Rose was created for, do you see?" 

"I see that you are an idiot," A new voice appeared into the conversation, "and a scumbag to boot."  
Will whirled around, and saw the scheming face of Gabriel Lightwood, of the House of Carstairs.

"Ah!" The welsh boy smiled, as if he were seeing a sibling. "Just as we were speaking of idiot, a prime specimen appears. May we study your nonexistent brain? I am sure no damage would be done."  
Gabriel scowled. "Your words mean nothing, Herondale. For I know that, given the chance, I would beat you in any fight." He drew his sword. "In fact, I declare I shall beat you now."  
Will drew his own sword. "And I declare that to be an idiot's prattling. Go home, Lightwood. I'm busy"

Gabriel aimed a stab at Will, but failed to make contact as Will parried the blow. "Cowardly, are we?"  
With that, Will could see Thomas draw his own sword, and Gabriel's servant do the same. "Just afraid for your safety, scum. We wouldn't want your blood mixing with the good people of London, would we?"

And with that, the boys began fighting. As he blocked the blows, and threw in a couple of his own, Will saw Thomas do the same to Gabriel's servant. A flash of dark hair nearby told him that Ella was probably fighting someone from Carstairs, and with a yell, he knew that his father and Jonah Carstairs were fighting.

His mind filled with the rush of battle, and within a few minutes he was throwing himself into the fight like he had nothing to lose, helping anyone who would let him, all the while fighting Gabriel. He felt as if it would never end, and was perfectly happy to let that happen, basking in the heat of the fight. But soon, bells were ringing, and a horse clopped into the square.  
"The princess!" He heard someone whisper. And sure enough, Princess Charlotte was there, astride a stallion.

"Look!" She angrily cast her eyes over the square, and Will did the same. "Properly look." He saw the blood on the cobblestone, and the scared women and children.   
"You Carstairs and Herondales have caused disruption to our city. You have terrorized our women and children. You have hurt our people. Your feud is causing pain.   
And so, I declare from today, if either of your families causes disruption once more to our streets, it will be on pain of death." 

And with that, she rode off into the city, leaving Will and the other fighters stunned. Pain of death? He backed away from Gabriel, suddenly feeling the weight of his life in his hands. Death was not an option, so neither was fighting. But still, he longed for Theresa.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Romeo and Juliet

"Jem!"   
Jem Carstairs could hear his nurse, Agatha, behind him, but he was running away, giggling slightly as he went.  
"Jem! Wait!"   
He turned off into a corridor, but was faced with a dead end, leaving Agatha with just enough time to catch up, panting.  
"You should not try to outrace your nurse!" Agatha seemed angry, but her eyes were twinkling, suggesting that she was in fact fine with it. "I shall never catch up! And you have a ball to get ready for!"  
Jem looked quizzically at her. "A ball?"   
"Quite right a ball! Have you forgotten what I told you this morning? There is a masquerade happening this eve, and you shall attend! Now come, we haven't got all day."   
Obediently, Jem followed Agatha to the dressing room, where she passed him a silver suit and waited patiently. Before long, he was dressed properly, with his silvery hair brushed, and a silver half mask in his hand. 

"James?"   
His mother walked into the room, and Jem instinctively tensed. She did not see him often, and he saw her as a stranger.  
"Yes, mother?"   
Mrs Carstairs walked over to him and touched his silver hair for a moment. "You have grown well, James. Have you thought of marriage?"   
Jem widened his eyes. "Marriage? I've never-"   
"Then think of it now. How does marriage sound to you?"   
Jem stammered, "It sounds uh.... Strange?"  
"Then make it sound good!" His mother was losing her patience. "Axel Mortmain has asked for your hand!"  
Jem almost gasped, but stifled it at the last minute and simply gaped at his mother. "Mortmain?"   
"You will see him at the ball tonight. Do you think you could love him one day?"   
Jem looked around. "I.... I'm only sixteen..."   
"Sixteen is plenty old enough for marriage."   
"Then... I could try to please my parents?"   
"Excellent." And with that, his mother left, leaving him staring after her. Marriage? He was sixteen! And Axel Mortmain too... But he did want to please his family.


End file.
